The present invention relates to electronic equipment with a connector housing structure. The connector housing structure comprises a connector for connecting with other external equipment and a cable for connecting the connector with a main body of the electronic equipment. The connector and the cable are housed in the main body of the electronic equipment.
Electronic equipment that communicates with a further apparatus (e.g., a personal computer, a word processor, etc.)comprises a connector for connecting with the further apparatus, and a flexible cable for connecting the connector with a main body of the electronic equipment.
Conventionally, several types of electronic equipment that enable the connector and the cable to be housed in a main-body of electronic equipment have been proposed.
For example, JP Patent Publication No. H04-088700 describes electronic equipment that is convenient for a user, wherein the main body binds the connecting cable inside and houses a connecting plug connected to a cable. Thus, the user can utilize a suitable length of the cable while using and house the connecting plug and cable in the front panel during non-use.
JP Patent Publication No. 2000-010657 discloses portable electronic equipment that comprises a main body housing an electronic equipment portion, a cover for the main body, a groove housing a cable from the inside part of the main body, and a recess housing a connector. The cable and connector are housed in the groove and the recess respectively, when not in use.
The prior art, however, has drawbacks. In the first example, a cable binding may be complicated and expensive. In the second example, the cover must be opened to house the connector and the cable.
Electronic equipment with a connector housing structure includes a cable extending from a cable opening provided on a lateral side of an electronic equipment main body, a connector which is connected to an end of the cable, a groove portion formed on a lateral side of the main body in succession to the cable opening for housing the cable, and a recess provided on the lateral side of the main body immediately adjacent to the groove. The electronic equipment houses the cable and the connector in main body so that the cable does not protrude from the electronic equipment main body.